The Bitter End
by didinnydi
Summary: Sakura kembali melangkah, tak menoleh ke belakang menuruti perintah sang pujaan. Keduanya tak menyadari, di sudut kota itu keduanya remuk, terpecah hingga serpih. Dan mungkin hidup keduanya tak akan lama lagi seperti sebelumnya.


**The Bitter End**

_**Disclaimer**__** : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**SasuSaku-crack. Sad Ending. Maybe continue.**_

* * *

Keresahan berkedok penantiannya berakhir sudah. Hitungan jam yang dilewatkannya dalam kebisuan penerbangan Paris-Jepang terbayar tuntas oleh satu senyuman manis dibibir sang gadis miliknya. Tatapan matanya yang mengeras seiring rencana hilir mudik dalam kepalanya seketika melembut seraya satu kurva membentuk simpul tipis terhiaskan diwajahnya yang kaku.

"Hai," sapanya pelan. Verbalnya gagal memproses tanya yang sedari tadi bersileweran diotaknya, membiarkan kristal kembar itu memindai secara utuh paras sang gadis.

"Maaf terlambat. Kau sudah lama?"

Satu gelengan kaku menjawab, membuat gadis manis itu kembali tersenyum lembut. Demi apapun, betapa Uchiha Sasuke merindukan suara itu, senyum itu, pancaran mata itu.

Keduanya lantas larut. Tak berniat membuka percakapan kendati begitu banyak hal yang ingin ditegaskan oleh keduanya. Iringan awan musim panas diatas sana menjadi objek pandang yang menarik dibanding menatap sang lawan bicara dengan ekspresi yang tak menentu.

"Bagaimana kabar Itachi?"

"Hn. Buruk."

Pupil sang gadis melebar, kepalanya seketika tertoleh menatap si pemuda dengan ekspresi kasihan. "Dia hanya butuh suasana baru, Sasuke. Masalah yang kalian berdua hadapi terlalu banyak."

Kembali satu anggukan kaku menjawab pertanyaan. Disebelahnya, sang gadis kembali tersenyum lembut—seolah ingin menegaskan pernyataannya tadi. "Dia pasti cepat sembuh."

Hening. Kaku. Dingin. Bagaimana bisa gadis Haruno ini bertahan selama empat tahun dengan pemuda sekiller Uchiha? Atau mungkinkah itu penyebab kenapa Sakura merasa bosan padanya? Mencari pelampiasan pada pemuda lain yang lebih memancarkan kehangatan dibanding dirinya?

"Besok empat tahun hubungan kita," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Ya." tanpa melirik pun Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang tersenyum, mengulangi memori mereka yang telah lalu. "tidak terasa sudah empat tahun ya."

"Aa."

Desahan samar terdengar dari bibir tipis sang gadis. Sasuke tahu gadis ini menunggu agar Sasuke yang mengakhiri segalanya, toh yang memulai juga pemuda tolol ini. Hening kembali menyeruak, meninggalkan spasi kosong yang menggantung diudara.

"Kurasa kita tidak akan merayakan hari jadi besok."

Terucap sudah. Satu kalimat dari penyandang marga Haruno yang sukses membuat topeng besi pemuda Uchiha ini retak dan hancur, menampilkan ekspresi tersakiti. Mata yang senantiasa memancarkan aura dingin itu terpejam, berusaha menahan kristal bening jatuh dari tempatnya seraya rahang yang semakin mengeras diinvasi rasa kecewa.

"Maaf, Sasuke."

Manik dingin itu masih menolak untuk menoleh, menolak untuk memandang wajah gadis pertamanya. Ia tak ingin gadis itu melihat ekspresi menyedihkan tertera diwajahnya. Biarkan gadis itu tetap mengenalnya sebagai pribadi yang angkuh dan dingin, hanya dengan itu pemuda ini bisa bertahan.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Sasuke. Kau pemuda yang baik." Satu elusan lembut dilengan kekarnya mengidentikasikan segalanya telah berakhir. Berakhir tepat gadis itu berbalik, melangkah menjauh dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Grap.

"One minute."

Sungguh ia tak bisa melepaskan gadis ini. Sakura bagai candu untuknya, begitu memabukkan hingga sulit dilepaskan. Maka untuk terakhir kali biarkan Sasuke memeluknya, merasakan hangat dan aroma baby yang terpancar dari tubuh mantan gadisnya ini.

"Jangan berbalik," gumamnya pelan tatkala ia merasakan gestur tubuh sang gadis yang ingin berbalik memeluknya. "tetap seperti ini, Sakura. Just one minute." Ya. biarkan seperti itu. Akan lebih baik jika Sakura tak membalas pelukannya, jika tidak, Sasuke akan menahan gadis itu pergi sekuat tenaga. Membiarkan wanita itu menderita bersamanya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura." Bibirnya berucap seraya menelurusi garis leher sang gadis. Mencari rasa yang masih tersisa.

"Aku juga, Sasuke. Aku juga."

"Jangan menengok ke belakang. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi."

Sedetik kemudian, pelukan itu terlepas. Hangat itu pun perlahan memudar. Sakura kembali melangkah, tak menoleh ke belakang menuruti perintah sang pujaan. Keduanya tak menyadari, di sudut kota itu keduanya remuk, terpecah hingga serpih.

Dan mungkin hidup keduanya tak akan sama lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Raut wajah Sasuke perlahan berubah. Secara pasti diluruhkannya topeng pelindungnya—dan kristal bening itu perlahan jatuh. Menganak sungai dikedua rahangnya yang mengeras. Empat tahun sudah terlewatkannya bersama Haruno Sakura. Tak pernah ada kata 'berakhir' diantara waktu yang berjalan itu.

Senja itu masih sama. Semburat jingga disana masih setia mengiringi awan musim panas. Angin sesekali berhembus menampar lembut paras tampannya, meniup surai kehitaman milik Sasuke ke berbagai arah. Sungguh, tak ada perbedaan yang begitu mencolok antara sekarang dengan musim panas empat tahun lalu.

Kecuali rasa itu.

* * *

FIN

review?


End file.
